


Stay With Me

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer Challenge. Woo!</p><p>Time Travel AU: With Pan's curse threatening to destroy Storybrooke the only way to save everyone is for Emma to go to the past. Working with a short time frame, before her existence is threatened, she finds Regina and ventures into the more magical regions of the Enchanted Forest to find a wand that will allow her to break Pan's curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202804) by [Katherine737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine737/pseuds/Katherine737). 



[Stay With Me](http://vimeo.com/99208260) from [Sara Minor](http://vimeo.com/user5530173) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

  
  
No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing, only the idea and the creative editing. I don't make any profit from this.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976,  
allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research.Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.  
  
I do not own the song used. No copyright infringement intended.  
All copyright goes to their rightful owner(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give a HUGE thank you to Katherine737 (go read her other works if you haven't yet). She took my video and created an amazing story to go with it. Seriously I love what she created. It was so good in fact, I changed the original version of the video to fit what she wrote. I couldn't have dreamt up a better person to turn my video into words. 
> 
> Big thank you to the mods for creating and organizing Big Bang and doing it for a second time.


End file.
